


"I'm so thankful you're here with me."

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: ***Warning for brief talk of cancer***I wrote this short thing on my phone while in the hospital Thursday.My son had to have a shunt revision Thursday, which is a minor surgery and he was able to go home Friday. He's doing amazing now and the revision appears to be a success, though only time will truly tell. But being in the hospital brought back a lot of stuff from when he was first diagnosed two and half years ago, mostly how much I wish my late fiance was still here so we could go through it all together.





	"I'm so thankful you're here with me."

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warning for brief talk of cancer***  
> I wrote this short thing on my phone while in the hospital Thursday.  
> My son had to have a shunt revision Thursday, which is a minor surgery and he was able to go home Friday. He's doing amazing now and the revision appears to be a success, though only time will truly tell. But being in the hospital brought back a lot of stuff from when he was first diagnosed two and half years ago, mostly how much I wish my late fiance was still here so we could go through it all together.

                “Bilbo? Bilbo? Bilbo!”

                Bilbo jumped and looked at his husband, blinking rapidly. His mind was jumbled and the only coherent thought swirling around was, “It’s not cancer, it’s just a tumor.” He swayed slightly and abruptly sat down in the waiting room chair. Thorin quickly knelt in front of him and grabbed his hands, squeezing them tight. Bilbo stared, unfocused, into Thorin’s deep blue eyes and whispered, “It’s not cancer.”

                Thorin nodded slowly. “That’s right. It’s just a tumor. It can be removed, and he won’t even need any chemo or radiation.” He gently brushed Bilbo’s hair out of his face. “Frodo is going to be fine, love.”

                Bilbo nodded slightly and then leaned forward. Thorin immediately released his hands and wrapped his arms around Bilbo, holding him tight. Bilbo pressed his face against Thorin’s chest and started crying, clutching Thorin’s button up shirt in his fists. Thorin kissed the top of his head and whispered comforting words to him while he cried. Bilbo’s tears dried up after a couple minutes and he straightened up. He wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve and then leaned forward again to give Thorin a tender kiss. He leaned his forehead against Thorin’s and murmured, “I’m so thankful you’re here with me.”

                Thorin smiled and said, “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”


End file.
